A Burnin' Up Goodbye
by Nileyy . 08
Summary: Dallas has just been in a car accident with her parents.Demi returned from the Burnin' Up Tour, but how will Madison, Demi, and Dallas take it when Selena tells them the news? -Nelena/Jemi/Kallas?-
1. Goodbye

**A/N: This is my first FanFic so it's not that good. Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer!**

"Oh my gosh, Demi!" Selena yelled across the airport. Demi had been on tour with the Jonas Brothers, and to Selena it seemed like forever since she had seen her best friend.

She ran over to Demi. "Selena! I missed you so much!" Demi hugged her and started rambling off about the tour. "The Jonas Brothers were so nice…well actually; do you want to meet them? They're right over there." She pointed to them, while they were waiting for their luggage.

Selena was speechless. She'd always had a huge crush on one of them…Nick. She knew she would meet a ton of people while being famous but not him! Demi grabbed her hand and pulled her over to them.

"Hey, guys, this is my best friend Selena. You know the one I was telling you about." _Oh my gosh. They knew who I was. They talked about me! _Selena thought. "Oh, hey I'm Kevin, this is Joe, and the one that looks really tired is Nick." Kevin laughed. "Nice to meet you." They all hugged, except when Selena went to hug Nick, he got scared because he wasn't paying attention due to being exhausted.

"Well we better go. Bye!" Demi told Selena to come on but she was too busy daydreaming about Nick to pay attention to her. "Selena?" Demi waved her hand in front of Selena's face. "Oh, huh?" Demi giggled. "Think one's cute, don't you? I like Joe…" Selena looked at Demi like she was crazy.

"That's crazy! I just met them um, but yeah I do think one's cute…" She smiled. "Who? I bet it's Nick." Selena's mouth dropped. "How do you always figure these things out? Selena quickly forgot about that. "Do you think he likes me? Well, I don't think he does since he didn't hug me or say hi."

Demi smiled at Selena. "Of course he likes you! It's just from the tour he's been exhausted. We all have." They walked out of the airport and got into Selena's car. She had a surprise for her in the car. It was her little sister Madison. "Demi!" She got out of the car and hugged her. "Madison, did you miss me?"

"Yes!" Madison told her, jumping up and down. Finally, someone who wasn't tired. "Yeah, she's been staying with me while you were on tour." Selena seemed to get sad. "Cool…what's wrong Sel?" She looked down at the ground. "Oh um, nothing." They got into the car and drove home, without saying a word.

Demi got out her cell phone and dialed her Mom's number. "Well that's weird." She looked at her phone in disbelief. "What?" Selena knew what was coming. They arrived at Selena's house, and they walked inside. "My mom didn't answer, and there was this really weird voicemail." Demi said.

"Uh, Demi?" Selena started tearing up. "Yeah Sel?" Selena grabbed her hand and brought her into her living room, and sat down on the couch. "I know why your mom isn't answering her phone." Demi looked at her confused. "W-What happened?" Selena took a deep breath. "Your parents were in a car accident." Demi burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Demi." Selena hugged her while they both started crying, but Selena stopped. She knew she had to be strong for Demi, especially Madison. "What's going on? Why is Demi crying?" She asked Selena. She picked her up and sat her on her lap. "Demi, do you think she should know?"

Demi hugged Madison. "Nothing, Madison." She started crying while hugging her. "Let me take Madison upstairs, and put her to bed. I'll come back downstairs okay Demi?" Selena took her out of Demi's arms, seeing her makeup run down her face.

"Madison, do you want to watch a new episode of Wizards?" She loved Selena's show. It was her favorite. Selena laid her down in her hot pink bed and turned on the TV. "Night Sel." Madison smiled and Selena turned off her light, walking back downstairs to see Demi.

"I can't believe this." Demi shook her head in disbelief, tears running down her face. "Are you okay?You know I'll be here for you no matter what." Selena sat down next to Demi. "Yeah, um I'm fine. Can I stay with you tonight?" Selena nodded. "Of course you can.Oh, Dallas wanted you to call her.She was in the accident, she's in the hospital right now." Demi's mouth dropped.

She jumped up off the couch and put her shoes on. "Selena we've got to go see her. Is she okay?" Selena got up and followed her. "I don't know.She sounded pretty upset when she called. What about Madison?" Demi went upstairs and carried sleeping Madi down to Selena. She took her out of Demi's arms.

They all got into the car, Selena driving and Demi sitting in the backseat with Madison. When they arrived at the hospital, they talked to the secretaries and went to Dallas' room. Her eyes were half open.

"D-Demi?" Dallas asked. Demi walked over to her. "Dallas, are you okay?" Selena walked over to the other side of the bed. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. Where's Mom and Dad?" In the quiet room, Demi burst into tears, almost waking Madison up who was being held by Selena. "Sel, what's wrong with Demi?" Selena laid Madison down on the sofa in the room. "Dallas, your parents were in that car accident with you..." She started tearing up.

**A/N: Leave me reviews and tell me if you want more.**


	2. Twister

"What?!" Dallas jumped out of bed ripping the wires off of her and started walking out of her room to go see her parents. Selena stopped her. "They aren't in the hospital." She saw a tear quickly run down Dallas' face as she collapsed down to her knees, her face buried in her hands.

Selena looked at Demi and Dallas, in tears. She felt really bad for them, and Madison. She was still asleep, Selena was hoping Madison wouldn't wake up and see her sisters like this. She helped Dallas up and gave her a hug, while telling her that everything was going to be okay, and she could stay with Selena as long as she wanted to. Unfortunately, Madison woke up.

Demi looked up, eyeliner down her face. "Selena, I know your my best friend and all but I can't stay with you forever. It's not right for you. None of my family lives in California, they live in Texas. What if I have to move there?" Demi hugged Selena, crying on her shoulder. "Demi, stop. It's not your fault that you have to stay with me. It's not anybody's fault. You can stay with me for as long as you want. All our friends are here for you guys."

The doctor had came in and announced that we could take Dallas home. Selena drove again, this time having Demi sit in the front, and Madison and Dallas in the back. All three of them had fallen asleep. Once they got to Selena's house, she picked Madison up, and gently woke up Demi first. "Demi, Demi wake up." She nudged her, slowly waking up.

"Huh?" Demi said, yawning. "Demi, wake up we're home. You can sleep in the guest room tonight." Demi got out of the car, and Selena handed her the keys to the house. Dallas woke up to the slam of the door by Demi. She got out without saying anything, and walked inside.

Dallas took Madison and took her to bed, and also went to bed herself. Demi was the only one that stayed downstairs to talk to Selena, and try to forget about this night. "Selena, do you want to watch a movie?" Just then, Demi's phone vibrated three times.

She flipped open her phone and saw that the text messages were from Joe, Nick, and Kevin. They knew what had happened. _Demi I am so sorry about what happened. Can we come over and hang out, you know just to forget about it for a little while?_ Demi smiled slightly. "What is it Demi?" Selena asked while glancing over at her phone. "Joe, Nick, and Kevin want to know if they can come over to forget about tonight and hang out."

Selena approved and about ten minutes later, heard a knock on the door. "Hey guys." Selena said. Demi was sitting on the couch. Her eyes seemed to be watery, which meant she was tearing up again.

"How's Demi?" Nick whispered. "Sad." Nick gave Selena a hug, as he saw a tear roll down her face. They walked in to see Demi, not even noticing Nick and Selena were holding hands. Joe looked down and made a fake cough, making them notice. Nick blushed. Joe and Kevin walked over to Demi. "Demi, how are you?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine.So what do you guys want to do?" She said wiping her eyes. As usual, Joe was always wanting to have fun. "Let's party!" They all laughed, except Selena and Nick who were staring in eachothers eyes.

"Sel, do you want to play Twister?" Demi asked her. She was totally in her own little 'Nick World'. "Oh, what? Sorry..." She blushed and smiled at Nick. "I said do you want to play Twister?" Demi said, getting impatient and noticing the future couple. "Oh sure." Selena got up, while Nick decided to play too.

Kevin decided to watch his brothers and close friends make a fool out of themselves while he just sat there laughing. Soon, it was only Nick and Selena left. "You do know I'm the competitive Jonas right?"


	3. Movie Night

Selena laughed, making herself fall. "Well maybe if I hadn't read all your biographies and watched all your interviews I wouldn't know that." Nick smiled. "So you're a fan? Awesome." Demi was confused. "Selena, you've never told me you were a fan."

"Oh, well while you were on tour I started watching videos of you and the Jonas Brothers on the internet, and listened to their music. I needed something to keep me busy while you were gone!" Selena looked over at Joe and Kevin, falling asleep.

Nick, Demi, and Selena laughed as she glanced over at Nick to see him looking kind of nervous."Um, Selena?" Nick asked. "Yeah Nick?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" The two walked upstairs to Selena's room. "I…I like you." Nick said, blushing and looking down at the floor.

"Awe, I like you too." She waited for Nick to reply. "What if Demi gets mad? You know, like if we start dating." Nick look at Selena, she was smiling.

"She's not going to get mad. She likes another Jonas." Selena laughed. "Well let's go downstairs now." The new couple walked downstairs next to each other and seemed very happy. "Why are you guys so happy?" Demi asked them, confused.

Nick looked at Selena. "Selena's my girlfriend…" Demi gasped. "That's so cool! Maybe we should wake your brothers up and tell them the good news.

Nick nodded, and started waking Joe up first since he was the hardest. "Joe wake up." He opened his eyes and saw Selena, Demi, and Nick staring at him. "Ahh!" They all started laughing, except Joe. "What do you want?" He didn't look very happy.

"Well...Selena is Nick's girlfriend!" Demi smiled. She had forgotten all about earlier, and was acting like her normal self again...until everyone left and her and Selena went up to bed.

Selena looked over at Demi, laying on the guest room bed. She was staring at the ceiling. "Demi, you okay?" Selena sat down on the bed, thinking she was upset again. "I think Joe likes me! You have to talk to him. Tell him I like him or something." She smiled, thinking about how hot he was. "Fine. But I'm really tired so I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Once Selena got in her bed, she fell right asleep, until Madison came in saying she had had a bad dream. "Madi, why don't you go in Demi's room? She'd probably like some company." Selena smiled, walking Madison into the guest room.

"Selena, Madison?" Demi said, half awake. "Demi, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?" She nodded and got into the bed.

It was soon 9:30 AM and everybody was awake, except Dallas who always slept in on the weekends.

"So...Selena, do you want to go shopping today?" Selena began to get excited but then remembered her plans with Nick. "Oh sorry Demi. Nick wanted to go to the movies tonight. Maybe I could get Joe to come..." Demi almost spit out her drink. "Yes! I'm soo coming!" They both laughed. "We can ask Dallas to watch Madison, and I'll ask Nick about Joe going."

Madison went to wake up her big sister and told her she'd be babysitting today. Dallas was kind of happy about it since she never really got to hang with her baby sister anymore.

"Okay Madi, do you want to go shopping?" She asked. "Sure!"Madison was super excited about her day with Dallas.

Selena took out her phone and dialed Nick's cell number.

"Hello?" He sounded like he just woke up. "Hi Nick, it's Selena. Did I wake you?" She smiled. "No, I've been awake Sel. So are we still going to the movies tonight?" He asked her. "Totally, but can you ask Joe to come? Demi wants to come too."

She was hoping Nick wouldn't get upset that it wouldn't just be him and her.

"Oh sure...Well I have to go get ready. See you tonight." He had gotten quieter, like he was upset. "Bye, Nick." She hung up the phone.

Selena looked down at the phone. "What's wrong Sel?" Demi asked her. "Nick sounds...upset. When I asked him if you and Joe could come."

"Oh." Demi quickly thought of something to change the topic. "So, want to go pick out an outfit for tonight?" Selena smiled. "I was thinking about the whole 'high heels, red dress' thing. Demi and Selena laughed.

They went up to Selena's room and Demi got to pick first. She pulled out a cute Abercrombie t-shirt and a pair of jeans from Selena's closet. Then, she picked out her favorite pair of Selena's converse. Then she sat down on the bed and let Selena choose. She got her Aeropostale shirt out and a cute hoodie to o over it with some navy sweatpants.


End file.
